


As The World Turns

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #546: As The World Turns.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #546: As The World Turns.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

As The World Turns

~

“I’m fine,” Severus grumbled as Harry tucked him in. 

Harry gave him a flat look. “Poppy says we’re lucky you weren’t in direct line of fire from the cauldron or I’d be a widower!” 

Severus sighed. “Admittedly, the accident was serious, but bedrest’s—”

“Necessary,” Harry interrupted. “She said a week, and it’ll be a week.” 

Severus huffed. “The world won’t stop turning because I’m on bedrest. My classes—”

“Horace will handle them.” Harry kissed him. “Relax, Severus. You’re resting, even if I have to tie you to bed.” 

Severus smiled. “Kinky.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Once you’re better.” 

Severus sighed. 

~

“A telly?” Severus frowned. “I have books.” 

“You were squinting last night.” Switching on the telly, Harry placed the remote on the bed. “I got it in case you wanted something different to distract you.” 

Severus scowled. “There’s nothing on but American soap operas. As The World Turns indeed.” 

Leaning down, Harry kissed Severus. “I just wanted you to have some options.” 

“Sadly, sex doesn’t appear to be one of them,” Severus snarked. “How can soap operas compare?”

Harry grinned. “Only five more days, then I can ride you to your heart’s content.” 

Severus hummed. “I’m holding you to that.” 

~

“Last day!” Harry declared, bouncing into the room. “Are you excited?” 

“Shh,” hissed Severus, eyes glued to the telly. “Nancy is pregnant with William’s baby and Phillip is about to find out!” 

Harry blinked. “Um…what are you watching?” 

“As The World Turns, naturally.” Picking up the remote, Severus increased the volume. “Norma just arrived and she always whispers, ever since the throat cancer.” 

Harry shook his head. “So, to be clear, you’re refusing to get up?” 

“I will,” said Severus, waving his hand. “As soon as I see Phillip’s reaction.” 

“Right.” Harry backed out of the room. “Of course.” 

~

That evening, Severus entered the living room, finding Harry reading a Quidditch mag. 

“Everything okay on The Turning World?” Harry asked, looking up. 

“It’s ‘As The World Turns’, and it’s typical American drivel.” Severus smiled as Harry blinked at him. “Although it had its moments.” 

Harry nodded. “You seemed pretty absorbed.” 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to become so…obsessed.” 

Setting aside his mag, Harry stood up. “No worries. I’m just glad you’re back in the real world again.” 

Reaching for Harry, Severus patted his bum. “Speaking of, I’ve been neglectful of some important real world things—”

Harry grinned. “Maybe.” 

~

Having ridden Severus to a satisfying completion, Harry curled beside him in bed. He’d thought Severus was dosing, exhausted from their exertions, so when Harry felt him stirring, he cracked open one eye. 

Fumbling for the telly remote, Severus switched it on. 

“More As The World Turns?” whispered Harry. 

“No. This is Days of Our Lives.” Severus coughed. “Megan and Robert are cheating, but Sam is about to find out, you see—”

Stifling a chuckle, Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck. “Of course,” he said. With a mental shrug, he closed his eyes. After all, there were worse vices. 

~


End file.
